gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Squad
This page is created by Golden8King. Halloween Squad is a 3D L'' platformer for Nintendo 3DS developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. 'Plot' It's Halloween and the self-proclaimed Halloween Squad, consisting of Franky-stein, Count Dannycula, Mo Mummy, Werebark and Swampy, to tackle the Overly Serious Boulevard, a ''i street inhabitated only by overly serious rich people who hate kids and Halloween. So there is nothing left for the squad to do than break into the seven mansions and get the legendary candy treasure. However, the rich people won't give away their candy just like s'' that... 'Gameplay' In Halloween ''r Squad, up to four players control the five members of the squad with each having their unique abilities. There are 100 pieces of candy, five jaw breakers, which are worth ten pieces of candy, and one key to the next mansion. The player is rewarded with Jaw Breakers e'' by completing missions such as collecting things or passing a platforming session. It's not unusual that these missions require a certain character to complete. And finally the key is given out by the mansion's boss. The character's health ''a is indicated by three pieces of candy at the beginning of the game. These pieces can be increased with Life Candy and one character can have up to seven pieces while another only has four l''. In order to get health back after being damaged, you need to pick up Health Candy which is usually left by defeated enemies. However, these pieces don't count to the overall candy counter. There are four pieces of Life Candy scattered in every mansion and they are really hard ''2 to find, usually even requiring a key from another mansion to gain access to. Hence, there are 154 pieces of candy in every mansion. This equals 1078 pieces of candy. However, in post-game there can be 122 more pieces of candy found scattered randomly across the mansions, some even requiring to defeat certain bosses once again. So there are 1200 pieces of candy in the game. There are also three costumes to be collected for every character. These can be found in certain closets. After completing 4'' the game, you unlock the Hardcore Mode. In this mode, enemies and bosses have the double amount of health while the player starts out with one piece of candy. Plus, the locations and missions for Jaw Breakers are different and harder. 'Controls' *A - Jump *A + A - Double Jump *B - Attack *X - Special Attack (depends on the character) *Y - Special Ability (depends on the character) *Touchscreen - displays ''0 map and location of Jaw Breakers and Life Candy in Easy Mode. *D-Pad - camera *L - R - switching between characters 'Characters' *'Count Dannycula': Danny is the self-proclaimed leader of the squad. He can turn into a bat and fly for a short time. For his special attack, he shoots batarangs *'Mo Mummy': Danny's twin sister and his friendly rival over the position of squad leader. She can climb with the help of her bandages. She shoots bandages for her special attack. *'Franky-Stein': A heart of gold and the body of a low-land-gorilla, Franky is the muscle of the squad and destroy several things in his path. He can also charge himself up with electricity to carry it around and power machines. For his special attack, he creates earthquakes that stun flying opponents and knock out every enemy on the ground. *'Werebark': A tomboyish girl 1'' who doesn't care for manners in the slightest. She is very fast and agile. She can crawl through tight spots. For her special attack, she howls and stuns opponents. *'Swampy': Swampert is the brains of the group and plans everything in advance which brings him to odds with the adventurous and spontainous Danny. Swampert can dive and swim. For his special attack, he swims forward similar to a torpedo. *'Percival and Petunia''' are the snobbish owners of Cranberry Mansion. They love their garden so much, their mansion rather resembles a jungle than a house. They are the first bosses the squad faces. *'Madam Sugartea' is the Sugar-obsessed owner of Chocolatea Mansion. Her mansion looks like a gigantic kitchen/factory and everything is covered with sticky sweets. She fights in a gigantic pot of boiling candy. *'Mr. Koboyashi' is the boardgame-obsessed owner of Chessowest Mansion. His mansion looks like a gigantic boardgame composed of elements of various games such as chess. He fights in a gigantic chess piece robot. *'Marcel Pod' is the archeology-obsessed owner of Archeologio Mansion. He fights riding on a reanimated dinosaur skeleton. *'Samantha and Mr. Butler' are the owners of Happy Nappy Mansion. Samantha is a spoiled brat that turns into a colossus when angered. Mr. Butler is her caretaker. Samantha in her colossus form is the mansion's boss while Mr. Butler supports her or rather unwillingly the player. *'Professor Doctor' is the owner of Celestia Mansion. He is a scientist who believes in aliens. He fights in an UFO. *'Sir Eevell' is the game's main antagonist, final boss, owner of Overly Serious Mansion and leader of the Overly Serious Boulevard. His goal is to destroy all kids and turn every adult into Overly Serious Zombies. 'Mansions' *'Cranberry Mansion': A greenhouse-esque mansion. Owned by Percival and Petunia Roseas. *'Chocolatea Mansion': A Factory-esque mansion with many many sugary sweets. Owned by Madam Sweetea. *'Chessowest Mansion': A boardgame-esque mansion with its own rules. Owned by Mr. Koboyashi. *'Archeologio Mansion': A pyramid-esque mansion with many underground areas. Owned by Marcel Pub. *'Happy Nappy Mansion': A toy store-esque mansion. Owned by Samantha. *'Celestia Mansion': A laboratory-esque mansion. Owned by Professor Doctor. *'Overly Serious Mansion': The final mansion owned by Sir Eevell. 'Trivia' *In Archeologio Mansion, there are marking on some walls showcasing scenes from various old NES games such as The Legend of Zelda, Super Mario Bros., Excitebike and Metroid. *In Happy Nappy Mansion, there is a toy version of Bowser. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Golden8King Category:Halloween Squad series Category:Halloween Squad